1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control method and apparatus for automatically discriminating a printer color processing mode. More particularly, the invention relates to printer color processing mode automatic control method, information processing apparatus, output control apparatus, and program storing medium in a system comprising an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer or the like and an output control apparatus such as a printer or the like.
2. Related Background Art
In a printing by a conventional output control apparatus, for example, a laser printer, even in the case where the printer has a plurality of color processing modes such as full color printing mode and a black and white printing mode, as for the selection of a color processing mode which is used at the time of printing, the mode selected by the user is merely used and the printing operation is executed without considering a print throughput in the printer, the color processing mode suitable for print data, and the like.
On the other hand, even in the case where only one page includes full color data and the other pages are constructed by only black and white data, the user cannot help selecting the full color printing mode and the print throughput deteriorates.
As mentioned above, in the printing in the printer as a conventional output control apparatus, even in the case where the printer has a plurality of color processing modes such as full color printing mode and black and white printing mode, as for the selection of the color processing mode which is used at the time of printing, the mode selected by the user is merely used. There is a problem such that the printing operation is executed without considering the print throughput in the printer, the color processing mode suitable for the print data, and the like.
Even in the case where only one page includes full color data and the other pages are constructed by black and white data, if the full color printing mode is selected, there is a problem such that the print throughput deteriorates.
When the color processing mode is discriminated, there is a problem such that a time required to open from a printing process of an application at the time of printing is slow.
When intermediate code is used in order to rapidly open the application, there is also a problem such that a time which is required for a first print-out is slow.